Age of 'Once Upon a Time'
by Seraphim of the Dark Moon
Summary: A developing story; D revisits his past, he has to face the weight of one eternal and deal with circumstances as they arise.
1. Prologue: Age of 'Once Upon a Time'

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own **Vampire Hunter D **that credit I will happily say goes to **Hideyuki Kikuchi,** and some other people.  I could never think up something that good...HA!  Don't sue me or anything…I might cry…really…I would.  

If you're gonna read it…review it, and If I get good reviews…I'll give you a hug and another chapter maybe, or maybe a cheap…did I say cheap?…I meant Hallmark…Xmas card!

Now, on with the story!

He lay at the edge of a meadow.  His cape thrown to the side, and wide brim hat pulled over his face.  The moon was high and the night birds sang.  He listened to the haunting melody as their voices carried a sad song across the forest.  The cyborg horse was tied to a thick tree to his right.  D's armor was painted liquid mercury in the moonlight.  He looked to be a silver knight with dew dripping off the spikes on his shoulders.  His hat shimmered as he tilted it to the side and let the water run off.  A light fog settled around as the sky went from warm reds to the black of space.  He stood; the fog fell from him sliding off his body like hands.  He walked to the edge of the brook that lazily flowed around smooth shiny rocks.  Some of the crystals that protruded from the waters surface cast moonlight spectrums across the meadow.  Fireflies danced around the crystals adding to the ethereal effect.  He turned and kneeled picking his cloak off the ground.  He swung it over his shoulders and fastened it in the front.  It was time that he visited someone…  

  His last engagement brought him close to this familiar place, a place that he would have hoped to forget.  He walked to the horse and untied the reigns slowly.  He was glad that the symbiot had not said anything since they had arrived.  It might have been out of fear of being removed.  D's nerves were on end being here…

AN: To be continued… 

****

Seraphim of the Dark Moon 


	2. Chapter One: Town of the Unforgiven

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own **Vampire Hunter D **that credit I will happily say goes to **Hideyuki Kikuchi,** and some other people.  I could never think up something that good...HA!  Don't sue me or anything…I might cry…really…I would. **(AN: I have not read the novels only seen the two movies so I'm going to change the story line a little and do some improvisation…hope you enjoy!)**

Thank you for the reviews for the first chapter…I love you guys...*sniffle snot*  

And now…On with the story.

****

Chapter One: To the town of the Unforgiven 

He sat atop his horse and gazed at the path.  Maybe he had made an ill decision coming here.  _It has been so long._  He didn't know if he could face her after all these years.  But he was given a lot of time to think about the past and how he felt about her decision.  _I am so alone…  _He instantly banished this whining from his mind.  He felt the symbiot move and stretch out of his hand.  It turned his arm to face him.

"It's all right to admit that you are alone you know…" The symbiot looked genuinely concerned.  It frowned, "Ya know, not healthy keeping it all inside."  D clicked to the horse and continued to listen to the creature.  "Not like you have to be all macho all the time.  I mean…even monarchs and some of the oldest vampires have breaking points.  Ya know…royalty and all…" It smirked.  D had heard enough; he grabbed his glove and replaced it back on his hand gripping the reins.  D had always wondered why Setau was considered such a gift.  Well, of course there were times he was helpful, but did he have to be so annoying?  Setau mumbled something inaudible against the reins.  

As the horse clopped along, metal shoes clanked against the rocks.  D's thoughts came slowly trickling through the wall of ice around his emotions.  _So many years ago…  _The chilly wind bit at his skin.  He pulled his cloak's collar up and fastened it in front of his face.  Listening to the pine trees swish in the breeze, he could almost hear her voice carry on the bristles, her sad but sweet face staring back at him in his mind.  _I left her alone…  _He frowned and stared down at the horse's mane.  

Two hours passed; the dirt road gave way to cobblestone and irises bordered the sides.  He surveyed the town, quiet and kind to the eye.  The street lamps were lit and couples walked along the avenue.  Houses were well kept and a few older couples sat in swings on the porches.  Many waved with friendly smiles at D as he passed but he looked straight ahead, he knew where he had to go and nothing could tear his mind away from it now.  

Slowly the horse began to stop as D let his hands rest on the saddle horn.  Something in his mind told him to turn around now, but he was already there standing in front of the house.  Near the other side of town the small cottage sat, the front yard was in full bloom.  Flowers of all kinds sprouted forth to meet the night air.  The smell was nearly overwhelming as he stepped from the saddle.  His heart was heavy, but he walked on toward the front door.  He quickly knocked and backed away.  He waited a few seconds and turned his cloak billowing in the wind.  He heard something behind him, "Can I help you?"  The voice was softly feminine like an orchid petal floating on a gentle fall zephyr.  He stopped, _This was a bad idea._

Till next time, 

Seraphim of The Dark Moon


	3. Chapter Two: Orchid Of a Blood Color

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own **Vampire Hunter D **that credit I will happily say goes to **Hideyuki Kikuchi,** and some other people.  I could never think up something that good...HA!  Don't sue me or anything…I might cry…really…I would…**(AN: I have not read the novels only seen the two movies so I'm going to change the story line a little and do some improvisation…hope you enjoy!)**

Chapter 2:  Orchid of a Blood Color 

He could feel the warmth of her hand through his armor.  Just the warmth of her hand...the thought of it made him feel guilty.  For so long he gave her nothing, leaving her alone.  Now even unknowingly she offered warmth while even thinking him a stranger.  "May I help you?"  She repeated the question.  For once in D's life he stood frozen by her voice.  He was so afraid of what she would say when she found out it was him.  His thoughts raced as he stood there; dark contempt of his past spiraled through his mind into a flood of fright.  Lost in thought the woman made her way around him.  She peered around his shoulder and to gaze upon his face but only to find lapels of his cloak hiding all but his eyes.  A deep ageless blue looked back at her.  He studied her face for a moment; long auburn hair like his cascaded down her back.  She had soft pale blue eyes, and the face of an angel.  He quickly backed away and started to walk towards his horse before he lost bearing.  

"Please, don't leave.  You look troubled."  She rested her hand on his shoulder once again.  "Come inside, I will make you some tea."  She smiled warmly, her eyes shined bright.  She knew this man needed help and she could feel something deep tormenting him.  

He turned to her and gazed into those smiling eyes and nodded.  

_I have to do this; I cannot avoid her another thousand years._  She took one of his hands and smiled at him nodding.  

He never let anyone get this close.  Much less take his hand in kind gesture.  It was as if in a trance so in shock of seeing her again.  He ducked into the small cottage and let her lead him over to a sage green couch.  Standing in front of him and blocking his way of sitting down she gestured towards the cloak.  "Would you like me to take this for you?"  He nodded but did not move.  Some strange feeling told her she could trust him, like she had known him before; so familiar but so distant at the same time.  Something plucked at her heart when she looked into those deep eyes.  He stared back at her not breathing.  She squinted her eyes and slowly reached up and undid the lapels of his cloak.  She folded them down gently and stared at his pale skin.  She blinked her eyes as if in a dream state ready to wake up.  "D?  My baby…" Tears began to fill her eyes and she put a hand to her heart.  Quickly she hugged him not letting go for a few minutes.  He struggled to hold back emotion but found it to no avail as something warm slowly ran down his skin leaving a trail of red in a sea of pearl white.  She looked to his face once again amazed at how her son had grown.  The blood that streaked his inexpressive face made her heart break, "Why have you came back to me?"  She spoke in a whisper.  

"I'm so sorry…" He replied just as quiet.  The silence in the cottage was near deafening.  The red tear dropped from his chin onto his armor.  She smiled through her tears and put her hands on the either side of his face.  

"All that matters to me now is that you have came back.  Please, stay for a while?"  He nodded in response, and began to remove his cloak.  She tenderly took hold of his hat and removed it with a kind smile.  "You look so handsome after all these years."  She noted his long shining hair and strong face, his eyes were tired, and with the underlie of thousands of years of loneliness.  He laid his cloak over his arm and watched her turn and then placed his hat on a nearby hook close to the door.  She walked back and took his cloak from him placing on the hook beside his hat.  D wanted so bad to stay here, to not let this end.  For so long he went without another caring for him; that maternal attention that he never received and tried to tell him self that he did not need.  He sat on the sofa and she seated her self in a chair across from him.  Another awkward silence fell, obvious that each other knew not what to say D's mother stood and smoothed her dark blue dress.  "Would you like some tea?"  

"Please." His voice sounded so foreign in her ears.  Deep and cheerless his tone had developed.  She wondered what he had been through all these years.  Of course his legends spread far and wide, Diana wondered if there was a land in that world not touched by his presence.  She turned and headed into the kitchen occasionally peeking around the corner to make sure he was still there.  He roamed around the living room as she thought he would and took an intrest in a sword that lay across the mantle of an extinguished fireplace.  He ran his fingers over the hilt.  Memories came back to him…

~*~

D watched his mother begging and pleading she now lay on the ground at his feet.  "Please, don't leave me, I'm so sorry…" She fought back sobs as he pulled away from her.  A terrible anger showed in his eyes it bit at her heart when he whirled around his hair wrapping around his porcelean face.  His teeth were bared and his eyes glowed with the night moon.  He gripped the sword hard; blood began to ooze from his fist.

"How dare you beg for _my_ forgivness…when you left us to die…_alone_!"  His voice, although young, echoed off the cemetary walls…

~*~

D felt a warm hand on his shoulder.  "Let's sit down and have some tea."  She smiled at him again and went to the wrought iron coffee table sitting down a Yixing pot in the shape of a dragon.  "I'll be right back with the cups.  Have a seat sweetheart."  Diana hopped off into the kitchen.  D felt the strangest thing on his face.  It happened slowly and strangely…he found himself smiling.  He sat on the couch; maybe this comfort will last a little longer.  

**AN:** Don't worry, action soon enough!  Thank you for the reviews.  I will update hopefully a little more rapidly this time.  I was sick so… More to come!


	4. Chapter Three: Moving on

**Disclaimer:**  -**points to previous chapter- **

**Yeah…I think we know the drill.  **

**Sorry about the long break from writing…  Life seems to gleefully tie me up and lash me to near madness…oh look!  Another beating! YAY!  -grumble grumble-  -takes lashes with a toothy smile-**

**Enjoy the story.**

D stayed at his mother's home for the evening.  He insisted that he sleep on the couch and after much persuasion on his mother's half…he still won.  He lay there staring at the ceiling; it began to softly rain outside.  His left arm wiggled and sat up, wrist turning around a little and then to face him.  "So, how ya feeling?"  D didn't answer; he only stared at the ceiling with a blank expression.  Setau laid the arm down and crawled across D's chest and up over his chin into his face.  "'Ello?  Any buddy home?"  D blinked and looked at him as if he didn't notice that he was there before.  Setau sighed and shot D a glare while still resting the heel of his palm on his chin.  _How long will this last?  How long will I feel comfortable like this?_  Setau noticed D's look, as if he were staring right through him.  "D, please.  You are torturing your self.  You might as well enjoy it while you…" He was cut off.  D's deep voice seemed distant, a little hurt.  

"I can't stay here."  He said simply.  Setau's face contorted into anger.  "Wh-wh-what?!"  D placed a finger over Setau's mouth.  "Listen to me friend, if I was to stay here I would only bring creatures and other foul things looking for me.  I do not want to put her in that kind of danger."  Setau's face softened a little.  He frowned under D's finger.  D let his other hand rest at his side and looked at the little entity in his palm.  "But she is so nice.  I don't want us to leave her like that again."  D opened his mouth in reply and was stopped by a smooth kind voice in the kitchen.  

"It's all right."  D sat up startled to look at his mother as she glided into the room.  The air in the room seemed to be lighter when she was there.  It was reassuring to D's nerves; he had been dreading this conversation most of the night.  Her soft brown hair fell over her shoulder as she looked down at the two looking who were looking at her.  She grinned and looked at Setau.  "Dear little one, I was hoping to talk to you earlier.  I am so glad to see that you are still around."  Her smile broadened.  "D, my dear son, I know that if you must go then I understand your reasons.  Just so long as you come back and see me from time to time."  He nodded to her.  

"It would be best if I go soon."  He stood and looked down at her.  She already had his cloak in hand.

"I knew that you would not be able to stay long, so I prepared some things for you before you go."  She went into the back room and came back with his saddlebags full.  He raised an eyebrow in curiosity.  "These things might come in handy seeing as the world is changing once again.  You might want to reconsider how you go about living D."  She nodded towards his armor and torn cloak.  _Motherly advice._  He grinned at her taking the saddlebags.  

They said their goodbyes and she happily showered him with affection of which he was not used to.  He mounted his cyborg and headed out of town.  Looking back only once to let Setau nearly wave his arm off.  D eventually forced him to take the reigns once again and continued on.  He clicked the cyborg to a gallop until the sun began to peak over the mountains in the distance.  He slowed the horse and jumped down to walk for a while.  He pulled the lapels of his cloak over his face and his hat a little lower.  The dirt clung greedily to his boots but he decided to focus more on the sunrise.  Every morning he was glad to be able to see it.  Glad that he did not have to dwell in the darkness for all the years of his life like his father.  Although at times he wished for nothing more than death.  To be rid of all this time, this ongoing turmoil, the battles of demons and vampires…and his inner battles as well.  He walked on lost in thought.  Normally this wouldn't happen, but seeing as the previous days events were a bit of a shock to his system.  

Yeah, I know it's short, but it's late and my mind is ripping in half.

Many blessings,  

Seraphim Of The Dark Moon


End file.
